The Lombax Serial Killer
by Sloth Chief
Summary: This is the Creepypastas-ish story, but edited :D It's mistakes have been corrected and it's a bit more suspenseful so I hope you guys/gals enjoy Warnings: Blood, Some Gore


Ratchet sat in his room, a smile on his face as he surfed through the web. It was a normal Friday night; Clank was resting on the couch reading an issue of "Clock's Top 100 Robots", Sasha was asleep in Ratchet's room, and Ratchet was flipping through some lombax fan-sites. Ratchet chuckled and shook his head as he noticed that Clank was on the cover of the issue, but he didn't say anything as he went back to the computer. He was going through the message boards when he noticed something a link, and a message to it.

"This is a story I wrote about a news article my brother showed me, if you feel like getting a little scared by some old lombax take a look." Ratchet read aloud, he thought to himself that it was likely and urban legend but he clicked on it anyway, it read:

My name is Hugh, I'm a blarg and I recently found this weird article. Well my brother found it, but it doesn't matter, the article talked about a lombax serial killer. He was this lombax calm and collected until he just started killing people. It started with just women, sometimes hookers or just unlucky joggers at night, but soon he started also killing men. He would carve the word, "Afraid" into their chest and leave their clothes ripped open, like they were attacked by a beast but for him what was the difference. The description of his attire was that he had a dark blue hoodie, black dress pants, and black tennis shoes.

But it really went into detail about his fur, but I'll try to keep it as short as possible. It was black just plain black, they said it had a crimson stain of blood almost everywhere, as if he didn't wash the blood off but let it stain marking his killings along his fur. His fur on his ears were the stripes where, were covered in the in the crimson shade. His ears where broken, they would just hang down in front of his face. People who say they survived just by an inch said when they saw his hands, they were pure red his claws stained of blood. His look to most lombaxes was, gruesome to say the least.

His eyes, that some lombaxes said, were another one of his weapons. His eyes where just plain red, the pupils, a pure white. Most likely just some popped blood vessels when he was in a fight, but his true weapons where a bit more, chilling. They would be just a small extremely sharp scalpel, or a large kitchen knife, anything that could cut the word into their chest. There was many stories about a survivors, but this one is the first I read; I'll just retype it so you can see.

Two sisters were walking through the night, just trying to get home from a small party at their friends house. It was just a couple blocks, so they didn't mind walking the streets even at this late of hour. Apparently they heard of the serial killer before, but just thought it was another creepy story their friend had happened to send them in a chain mail. When they were walking the oldest (about 17) started to hear another set of footsteps behind them so she turned around, nothing. She kept ahead and her sister asked what was wrong (her sister was about 13) the older one said she thought she heard something, but it was nothing. Even though the younger sister nodded, she had a tense feeling about her now. Suddenly the footsteps came back, and both turned around. Standing in a small light was a dark blue hooded man with his hands in his pockets.

"Okay Mike, very funny but we got to go home." The older one yelled to the man, Mike was the one who had sent her the chain mail.

The man said nothing and began to walk towards her, she smiled, "Okay I get it, your scary." She had a happy tone in her voice, the younger sister kept looking ahead.

The man stopped only inches away from her, then pulled out a scalpel, "I am aren't I?" A raspy voice spoke to the girl, and all happiness left her face and fear overcome her expression.

The older sister started to pant and shiver, "M-Mike please stop your freaking me out." Her little sister gripped the girl's hand, as she was trying to keep the old illusion that this wasn't the hatchet man she had read about, but a friend giving her a midnight scare.

The man showed his face and the girl's face went white under her fur, the man gripped her wrist a crack was sent out of the bone. The girl let out a scream of pain as her wrist easily broke in the killer's hand.

"LET HER GO!" She screamed at the man.

The man shot a glare at the younger sister and she became completely frozen in fear. The younger sister looked up at her older and saw her face, now covered in tears of horror.

"RUN!" Her big sister yelled to her, she was frozen on what to do. But finally, she dropped her head and ran off into the night. She could hear her sister screaming, and groaning in the distance but she ran as far as she could to escape him.

The next day the police found the girl's body, her shirt was ripped open, her jeans torn to threads, and carved into her chest, "Afraid" the blood draining out throughout the night staining her fur. Next to the body they found a note. The note read, I am not a fictional monster, I am real I'm here to cleanse this world; the people of Fear have WEAKNESS, and their WEAKNESS MOST BE EXPLOITED! The note was written in blood, clearly the girl's.

Most people think he was killed when the lombaxes planet fell into a holocaust, but some think something is still out there. Some people think he's alive to kill the last of the lombaxes, and then start to work on the rest of us. He well kill you because of fear, the final words you will hear are, "Fear is weakness! Weakness most be exploited!" the reason I'm saying this is because recently a body was found. The body had the word "Afraid" carved into its breast. So the best I can say is this, don't show your fear and be safe because if he's out there, he's coming.

Ratchet starred at the page for some good minutes, then sighed and shook his head as he shut the computer, "Lombax serial killer? Are you kidding me?" he got up and started to walk towards his room, and he looked at the clock.

It was midnight he chuckled he didn't realize he was on that long. Clank was asleep, and he could hear the snores of Sasha from his room. As he walked something stopped him, a strange feeling like he could hear some kind of mad laughing coming from a distance. He shook his head, it most have just been his imagination. Then his phone vibrated, he checked it was just a text from an unknown number. He looked around the dark room and he felt himself begin to shiver, then he opened the text.

It read some five simple words, "Alone in a small room." It sent his hairs up as he stared at the message. It vibrated again and a little tense gulping down some concern he opened the message, "The closet holds all skeletons." At that instant Ratchet moved his eyes to the closet doors.

He grabbed his blaster and started to walk towards the doors, the wind coming from the open window sending chills through his spine. He slowly reached for the door handle, toke a breath and slowly opened the door. What he found, was terrifying.

A blarg's dismembered head laid in a box, the forehead had the word "Afraid" carved in, "Dear Christ!" Ratchet yelled as he fell on to the floor throwing his blaster across the ground.

"The name is Mr. Sunshine, the idiot forgot to put my name in the story so, and I thought I should give him some…..punishment. You are the last one, I was hunting Alistair before, and then I saw you." Ratchet swung his head in circles trying to find the voice's owner, "You killed him, and I became jealous. Why did you take my prey little lombax, why? Did you want to make me angry?"

"I-I didn't want to kill him!" He lightly shouted in the darkness, trying not to wake Clank or Sasha.

"You're like me aren't you, you want to be the last one alive to be…special." The voice of Sunshine came almost inches from his ear.

"Leave me alone, who the hell, what the hell are yo-"Ratchet stopped as he became face to face with the killer, and a breath of shivering fear was let out across Sunshine's face.

"I don't want to, I want you to help me carry on my…..legacy." Sunshine grinned and Ratchet shook his head.

"What makes you think I'm going to help you kill?" Ratchet shouted in Sunshine's face.

Sunshine's grin went away, and a blank expression came over him, "I wasn't talking about that at all my friend." Sunshine smiled and took out his scalpel, and before Ratchet could act stabbed him deep in his stomach.

"Fear is weakness, Ratchet." Ratchet started to cough up blood on Sunshine's hoodie, "And weakness most be exploited!" Sunshine dug it deeper and then slowly turned it, making Ratchet groan in pain.

As he slowly pulled the knife out, Sunshine lowered Ratchet to his back lightly and a blank expression came back to Sunshine's face. Sunshine tested his scalpel across the top of his left ear, easily breaking through two inches. He ripped open Ratchet's shirt and placed the scalpel on his chest, "Your heart is racing my friend, don't worry it'll be slow soon."

He pressed the scalpel lightly then forcefully on to his skin easily cutting through Ratchet's bare chest and started to carve the A into his chest. Ratchet yelled in pain and begged for the end, as started to thrash about. Sunshine gripped Ratchet's neck and a smile came over his face.

"Just, close your eyes it'll be over soon." Ratchet through a punch at Sunshine but he caught it, "Stop fighting my friend," he grabbed a screw driver from his pocket and jammed it into Ratchet's hand, forcing his hand to the ground as the screw driver went through his hand and floor.

"You will be the last then; I'll start with the rest of them." He started to press his scalpel in, but a light came on in Ratchet's room and Sunshine sighed, "Another day then."

He lifted himself from Ratchet and started to walk towards the darkness at the back of the room. Ratchet tried to reach for his blaster, but only tore the screw driver across his hand. He screamed in pain and reached for the screwdriver, he toke in a breath and wrapped his hand around the weapon.

As Sasha come out of the room she watched as her boyfriend yanked the now bloody screw driver from his hand and a scream of pain was let out in the apartment, "Ratchet!" she yelled out as he through it across the room.

As Ratchet began to fall into unconsciousness out of pain Ratchet starred at Sasha and he was able to mumble one word, "Fear…" he dropped his head to floor.

Sasha rushed to the phone and called the paramedics, as she talked to them she noticed Ratchet's phone. She picked it up and checked the text it read, "Ratchet, the true fun will be here you only have to wait my friend….you only have to wait." Sasha dropped the phone and backed away towards Ratchet. She looked down at her bloody boyfriend, and sat next to him.

She sat next to Ratchet until the paramedics came, and both wonder on about the fear that now was filling their heads.


End file.
